politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
England
:: England was a nation led by Prime Minister George I on the continent of Europe. England's government was a Democracy with a Capitalist economy. England was a mature nation. England had a population of 50 and a land area of 50. This means it had a national average population density of 1.00. England was active from December 9th, 2013 to April 17th, 2014. History of England During the dark ages of January 2014, the great nation of England was attacked by six different nations over the course of two days. These attacks left the once mighty nation devastated. Prime Minister George Costanza I made the decision to join: Poison Clan. ''Poison Clan - UPN War: Shortly after England joined Poison Clan, the great ''UPN - Poison Clan War of October/November 1969 erupted. England was once again hit hard by the conflict. After the month long war was over, England grew into a prosperous nation. ''The Purge and Government Reforms: On December 1st, 1969, our glorious leader made the decision to purge the government. Several thousand were executed and imprisoned on the day that has become known as ''The Great Purge. On this day, the Chiefs of Staff Committee ''(senior military officials) took complete control of England. And our glorious leader appointed himself as the ''Chief of the Defence Staff. ''England - Dutch East India Company Incident: Three weeks after the Chiefs of Staff Committee took control of England, a new war erupted. On December 21st, ''Master Blaster, the Warchief of the Dutch East India Company launched an air strike against London that killed several hundred innocent civillians. The attack destroyed the Royal Air Force (RAF), and sank the HMS Daring, HMS Lancaster, and the HMS Portland. Master Blaster then sent our glorious leader an ultimatum: Change the national color of England or be destroyed. During peace talks between the two nations, a second member of the Dutch East India Company ''blindly attacked England and captured the majority of the British Army. After the incident, peace talks resumed and England and the ''Dutch East India Company are now at peace. ''Poison Clan - Genius Corp War I: Shortly after the incidents with the ''Dutch East India Company, members of Genius Corp, a protectorate of the Dutch EIC ''began raiding members of ''Poison Clan. England then launched a counter - offensive against Sparta and Malaysia, who are members of Genius Corp. Meanwhile, the United States of Africa ''launched an attack on England that crippled the ''Royal Air Force. The war continued to rage for several days until England was ordered to stand down by senior Poison Clan ''officials. The war had ended. Over the course of the war, England had lost a total of 39,000 soldiers. ''Government Reforms: After the war, our leader decided to once again reform the government. He removed the Chiefs of Staff Committee ''and himself from power, and in shocking move, he made England a democracy. For some reason, the majority of the population (89%) voted Costanza in as Prime Minister. Shockingly, England was no longer run by a corrupt dictator, as it is run by a left-wing, fair leader. ''Poison Clan - Genius Corp War II: When Genius Corp continued to bully and raid members of Poison Clan, all out war broke out between the two alliances. This would be the final stand of Poison Clan, those who did not flee, stayed to fight to the death. To make matters worse for Poison Clan, VOC intervened on the side of Genius Corp. The war is still raging to this day. ''The End of England'' On March 14th, 1970, Prime Minister Costanza gave the order for Scorched Earth ''to begin. Everything in the country was destroyed, all land was sold to neighboring nations, and what was left of the British military was decomissioned. All that's left of England are ruins. England and Warfare England had fought in many wars, against many countries: *England - Raiders War *England - Poison Clan War *Poison Clan - United Purple Nations War *England - Dutch East India Company War *Poison Clan - Genius Corp War I *England - Imperium War *Poison Clan - Genius Corp War II England Today Today, all that remains of England are the ruins of its once mighty cities. Senior Military Officials ''Chief of the Defence Staff - ''Vacant ''Vice-Chief of the Defence Staff - ''Vacant ''Chief of the Naval Staff - Vacant Chief of the General Staff - ''Vacant ''Chief of the Air Staff - ''Vacant ''Commander, Joint Forces Command - ''Vacant Trivia *Although many believed that ''Prime Minister Costanza I was corrupt, he was actually not, as stated in one of his speeches. *Although England is now a part of Poison Clan, England was once at war with it. *The Royal Navy used to consist of the: HMS Dauntless, HMS Argyll, HMS Somerset, HMS Duncan, and the HMS Westminister. *The Royal Air Force ''was completely made up of ''Eurofighter Typhoon F2's, a fine aircraft. *160,000 valiant soldiers lost their lives defending the sovereign nation of England. *RIP in peace - December 13th, 2013 - April 17th , 2014. Category:Nations Category:History